Reminiscencias del viento
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. One Shot. OOC. En respuesta al reto lanzado en el grupo Retos el destino de una estrella. Haruka Tenou está enamorado de Michiru por siempre, o al menos eso quiso creer siempre, pero, ¿y si descubre que en realidad no es así? ¿Si nunca fue así y su destino era otro? ¿Aunque eso incluya al príncipe de la tierra? (HarukaxEndymion)


Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Takeuchi-sensei, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, he dicho.

Summary. UA. One Shot. OOC. En respuesta al reto lanzado por Usako Tenou de Chiba del grupo Retos el destino de una estrella. Haruka Tenou está enamorado de Michiru por siempre, o al menos eso quiso creer siempre, pero, ¿y si descubre que en realidad no es así? ¿Si nunca fue así y su destino era otro? ¿Aunque eso incluya al príncipe de la tierra?

Advertencia. Leve yaoi, tan leve que si no lo digo ni cuenta te das.

Aclaración. Que conste ante notario público que escribo esto aun enferma, así que no admito tomatazos.

* * *

 **Reminiscencias del viento.**

 **.**

Michiru nadaba tranquilamente en la piscina, para cuando su última brazada toco un extremo, su fiel compañero Haruka- el caballero del viento-ya la estaba esperando con una toalla. -Siempre tan oportuno- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la alberca- ¿vendrás para cenar?- pregunto mientras se secaba el cabello. La pareja llevaba una vida tranquila en un departamento lujoso. -Tal vez si, tal vez no- contesto Haruka seriamente- todo depende de cabeza de bombom. La mirada del rubio se perdió en el agua azul y cristalina de la piscina. -Vaya, que cara, sé que no te agrada Seiya Kou, pero pensé que después de la batalla con Galaxia te caería un poco mejor. Haruka tenía una cita con Serena y Seiya, en las afueras de Tokio, y su semblante serio no se debía al chico de coleta azabache, ni que hubiera venido sin previo aviso de Kinmoku, se debía a que había recuperado todos los recuerdos de su pasado. Lo irónico es que el hecho se había suscitado por una simple pregunta de las mismísima Michiru: ¿Recuerdas porque no peleamos cuando el Negaverso ataco el palacio en la Luna? En ese momento Haruka no lo recordó, pero recurrió a Serena, para pedirle si ella podía regresarle esos recuerdos, usando el cristal de plata. "Haruka, tal vez esto cambie tu forma de ver la vida", fue una advertencia amable de parte de la chica de coletas, quien recordaba vagamente a Uranus en el milenio de plata. Pese a la advertencia, Haruka decidió correr el riesgo.

.

..

* * *

Milenio de plata.

La princesa Serenity jugaba en los jardines del palacio en la Luna, la cuidaban muy de cerca las pequeñas Sailors: Mars, Venus, Mercury y Jupiter, todas apenas tenían ocho años de edad.

-Princesa Serenity- rogo la pequeña Mars-por favor no juegue con la tierra, no es digno de una princesa.

Antes de que la pequeña princesa protestará, una comitiva paso lejos de ellas, las miradas curiosas de las niñas no se hizo esperar, era un grupo de soldados, pero lo que más llamo la atención, fue ver a dos adolescentes con el mismo uniforme que las pequeñas Sailors, eran hermosas y jóvenes, tan solo unas adolescentes: una de cabello aguamarina y quien encabezaba el grupo era más alta, rubia y de mirada penetrante.

-Son las Sailors exteriores- susurro Mercury.

-Yo solo conocía a Neptune- comento Jupiter.

-¿A que vendrán?- pregunto Mars al aire.

-Pues la reina Serenity las convoco, al parecer hay ciertos problemas en la tierra y las van a mandar- comento Venus.

-Eres una chismosa- comento Mars- no deberías saber asuntos que no te incumben.

Venus le saco la lengua a la pelinegra, quien se abalanzado sobre la rubia, Jupiter y Mercury las intentaron separar, y ese momento de distracción lo aprovecho la princesa Serenity, quien se escabullo sin problemas al sitio donde se daban esas audiencias "secretas", si ese mismo sitio adonde ella y Venus se metían de vez en cuando, a modo de travesura. Pero esta vez había ido sola, molesta con Venus, ya que no la había llevado para saber eso que había comentado hace unos minutos.

Era un túnel pequeño, con un pequeño agujero en la pared, Serenity no conocía a las Sailors exteriores y estaba muy curiosa de saber más de ellas.

-Reina Serenity- dijeron las dos Sailors al unisonó- a sus órdenes.

-Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune; esto complacida con la rapidez de su llegada, el asunto es delicado, al parecer hay ciertos grupos subversivos en la tierra, necesito que vayan encubiertas, no quiero que sepan que las he enviado, necesito que vean que tan grave es, y regresen para informarme.

.

Y así lo hicieron, ambas Sailors fueron al palacio de la tierra, como simples mucamas.

-No tomes riesgos innecesarios- le advirtió Neptune a Uranus.

Ambas vestían ropa blanca y negra, larga hasta las rodillas. Se habían infiltrado con mucha facilidad al palacio.

-No sé porque lo mencionas- respondió divertida la rubia.

-Porque te conozco, y además me preocupo por ti- dijo Neptune con mejillas sonrosadas.

Uranus sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tú también cuídate, yo también me preocupo por ti.

Michiru se sonrojo más y se despidió. Ambas tenían que fingir bien su papel, así que fueron a limpiar.

.

.

Era su tercer día en el palacio, y habiendo mostrado buen trabajo y dedicación, pronto fueron solicitadas en las habitaciones reales, Neptune fue enviada a la alcoba de los reyes, mientras que Uranus a la del príncipe Endymion.

Uranus toco a la puerta, y con voz ceremoniosa pidió permiso, el cual fue concedido.

En cierta forma se sintió mal, por espiar al joven príncipe, tenía su edad, se encontraba concentrado en un libro, sentado en una silla, era la primera vez que lo veía, se le antojo bastante atractivo. Idea que deshecho al instante que llego. Comenzó a sacudir el polvo, realmente no esperaba encontrar algo malo en aquella habitación, el joven príncipe tenía fama de tranquilo y reservado, ella tambien lo hubiera definido así, hasta que él boto el libro, y voló a sus pies.

-Lo siento- murmuro Endymion, crispo los puños y miro hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente.

Uranus tomo el libro y lo dejo en el escritorio.

-Si le molesta mi presencia, limpiare en otra ocasión.

-No es eso- dijo Endymion sin mirarla, realmente era muy reservado, pero estaba en su punto crítico, necesitaba sacar lo que tenía dentro- es solo que me siento tan impotente, mis padres están tomando decisiones sin siquiera comentármelo, se que yo no tengo voz ni voto aún, pero quisiera que me considerarán un poco. Debo parecer un poco infantil, ¿verdad?

-Yo no lo creo- contesto Uranus con la escoba en la mano- después de todo se trata del reino que estará en un futuro en sus manos. Deberían tomarlo más en cuenta, no creo que se aprenda a gobernar de la noche a la mañana. Las clases no funcionan solas, hay que llevar lo aprendido a la práctica.

Endymion volteo.

-Vaya, para ser una mucama, hablas con bastante propiedad.

Uranus se pateo mentalmente. Ni se percato de que se salió un poco de su papel

-Ah, bueno, no sé, supongo que lo oí por ahí- se rasco la cabeza tratando de verse más infantil- se me grabo.

Sin embargo, Uranus necesitaba sacarle más información al príncipe, necesitaba acercarse más a él, tal vez las molestias del joven se debían a una futura conspiración contra la Luna.

-Soy una mucama y escucho muchas cosas por todos lados- Endymion frunció el ceño- pero soy una tumba si me lo propongo. Supongo que no soy una chica cualquiera. Mi padre me enseño a manejar muy bien la espada.

Endymion se sorprendió. Uranus lo vio interesado. El príncipe era un perfecto espadachín. Uranus tenía que llamar su atención.

-Nadie me gana- declaro la rubia, haciendo movimientos espectaculares con la escoba.

Y claro que Endymion lo capto, y acepto el reto.

.

En la noche, dos adolescentes mucamas compartían su día. Estaban acostadas en el cuarto que compartían. En camas diferentes.

-Entonces, mañana tendrás una cita con el príncipe. - comento Michiru molesta

-No lo digas de esa forma, solo hago mi trabajo- respondió Haruka dándole la espalda- y en cierta forma me siento mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que el príncipe es una buena persona, no se merece que lo esté engañando.

-Ahora sí que me preocupare, ¿tú con cargos de conciencia?

-¡Oye! No seas tan drástica, recuerda que esta es nuestra segunda misión, no es lo mismo combatir de frente, que hacerlo de esta forma.

-Pues sí, es diferente, todas las misiones serán diferentes, pero igual tenemos que cumplir.

-Lo sé.

.

.

Endymion y Uranus combatieron con la espada. El chico estaba realmente sorprendido de la fuerza de la rubia. Y no creyó que tuviera que ir enserio, tal como le había dicho ella, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas y no lograba derribarla. Las espadas chocaban, como dos estrellas centelleantes, como fuegos artificiales, el sonido del metal inundo el bosque.

Esa vez quedaron empatados.

Pero no fue su única "Cita", de esta le siguieron muchas otras, y cada vez el príncipe confiaba más en la chica del viento.

.

.

* * *

Haruka manejaba ya en los límites de Tokyo, pronto diviso su destino, era una pequeña propiedad, acelero un poco, estaba muy impaciente, había hecho una tonta petición, bueno eso pensaba el hombre. El asunto era curioso, siempre detesto a los kinmokianos y sus extraños poderes de transformación. Y ahora justamente deseaba tener ese poder. Taiki y Yaten por supuesto que no accedieron al experimento, y Seiya tampoco lo hubiera hecho, no su yo del pasado, pero el amor por Serena y las vivencias sí que lo habían transformado. De ser un alienígena desconfiado, a un chico jovial y cariñoso. Por supuesto, Serena era la más feliz de esto último.

Cuando estaciono el deportivo rojo, Seiya lo estaba esperando.

-Hola, llegaste unos minutos antes de lo acordado.

Ambos chocaron las manos, como si fueran viejos amigos. Y no es que lo fueran, pero tampoco se llevaban tan mal, no después del descubrimiento del guerrero del viento. Del interior de la vivienda salieron unos destellos por la ventana.

-Aun no termina- contesto Seiya a una pregunta no formulada.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un auto pasó en la lejanía.

-Es una linda casa, ¿aquí vivirán? Oh, tal vez ya lo hacen…- comento Haruka.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Seiya haciéndose el ofendido.

-Lo siento…yo- se intento disculpar el rubio por el atrevimiento.

Seiya estallo en carcajadas.

-Este tipo- mascullo Haruka.

En cierta forma envidiaba a la joven pareja. Hasta hace unos días Haruka ya tenía su vida planeada. Se casaría con Michiru. Sería padre de los hijos de la chica de los mares. Seguiría corriendo como piloto. Y de vez en cuando prestaría sus servicios como el guerrero del viento. Pero ahora, toda su existencia pendía de un hilo. Y quien le ayudaría a no caer, o eso esperaba, sería su princesa.

.

..

* * *

Milenio de plata.

Una hermosa luna iluminaba el claro del bosque.

-¡Por fin!- grito eufórico el príncipe Endymion.

Uranus simplemente cruzo los brazos, molesta, era la primera vez que alguien la vencía con la espada.

-Hasta enfadada luces hermosa.

Eso si no se lo esperaba, la chica se sonrojo, agradeciendo que estuviera oscuro y que el joven no lo percibiera, pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamiento que no se percato de que el príncipe ya estaba a su lado, le deposito un beso en la mejilla, instintivamente ella salto lo más lejos que pudo.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

-Es mi premio- comento el príncipe sentándose en un tronco-, por vencerte.

-¡Nunca estipulamos tal cosa!

-Soy el príncipe, lo estipule yo solo.

Le sonrió, y Uranus se perdió en esa sonrisa.

La rubia había deducido algunas cosas en esas semanas: primero, el príncipe no sabía nada de conspiraciones en contra del reino lunar, segundo, el príncipe era una persona confiable y fuerte, tercero, estaba sintiendo algo especial por el príncipe de la Tierra. Cuarto: tenía que irse pronto del palacio o caería ante los encantos del príncipe. Lo peor, Neptune se estaba dando cuenta de eso, ambas eran muy unidas.

-Algún día iré a la Luna- declaro Endymion mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, quisiera conocer el lugar, aun no tengo el poder suficiente para viajar, pero sé que algún día lo hare, me encantaría que viajaras conmigo, ¿no crees que sería emocionante?

-Si.

-No te ves animada.

-Solo estoy cansada.

-Tal vez estas enojada, porque me cobre un premio sin preguntar, pero tú me ganaste muchas más veces, supongo que es justo que tambien tengas un premio.

Endymion giro el rostro y apunto su propia mejilla, dando leves golpecitos con un dedo, la invitación estaba hecha, Uranus se acerco.

 _¿Quién se creía el chico? ¿Cree que puede derretirme con esa miradita principesca? ¡Yo le enseñare como se hacen las cosas!_

Uranus se agacho, tomo el mentón de Endymion, y le planto un buen beso en la boca, de esos que te hacen separar los pies de la Tierra. Se separo y sonrió satisfecha por la reacción obtenida: un estupefacto y muy sonrojado príncipe.

Pero solo por unos segundos duro esa reacción, porque el príncipe la tomo por la cintura y la volvió a besar, y así siguieron casi hasta la madrugada, jugando a robarse besos, a que eran unos jóvenes sin responsabilidades, rieron y hablaron de mil tonterías, todo estuvo bien, ambos acostados en el pasto, hasta que el atolondrado príncipe se percato de algo: No sabía el nombre de la chica.

Ella se debatió, ahora tenía que inventar un nombre, no podía ser la mucama eternamente, ¿que nombre le daría?

-Mi nombre es Uranus.

¡Por supuesto, para que más rodeos a lo inevitable!

Sin embargo, el príncipe no era ningún tonto, supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía ese nombre, sabía de las Sailors de la Luna, aunque nunca había visto una, primero se sintió engañado, pero ya estaba tan enamorado de la chica que todo le perdono. Y aún más, cuando ella le confesó la razón de estar en el palacio. Uranus sabía que en cierta forma estaba traicionando la confianza de la Reina Serenity, pero eso ya no le importo. Y sintiéndose por fin sin mascara alguna, ¡por fin!, Uranus se entrego al príncipe de la Tierra. Siendo mudo testigo del acto, Neptune.

Días después ambas Sailors fueron convocadas por la reina Serenity.

Ambos amantes estaban abrazados en el bosque, despidiéndose, quien ya se había vuelto complica de su romance y de sus constantes pruebas de amor.

-Pero, regresarás, ¿verdad?- pregunto Endymion ansioso sin deseos soltarla.

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?- contesto Uranus recargándose en su pecho.

Se sentía tan bien, como nunca sintió con Neptune, bueno, tampoco fue un gran romance el de las chicas, después de todo eran muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron, casi unas niñas, y todo su mundo siempre estuvo envuelto en el manto lunar, bordado de magia, de poderes y una constante lucha contra el mal. Después de todo eran las Sailors Exteriores, el primer bastión contra cualquier enemigo. Todo ese ambiente disto mucho de ser romántico.

-Si no volvieras, yo iría a buscarte a la Luna, y entonces nunca más nos separaremos, le diré tambien a mis padres acerca de lo nuestro. No puedo vivir más sin ti.

-Tonto sentimental.

Se abrazaron más fuerte.

-Te amo- le susurro Endymion al oído.

Uranus no respondió, aunque estaba claro para ella que profesaba el mismo sentir.

Y se dieron un beso, sellando así la promesa de reencontrarse.

.

Ambas Sailors estaban hincadas, rindiéndole respetos a su reina.

-Uranus.

La aludida levanto la cara y sus ojos se conectaron con los de su monarca. Y no le gusto lo que vio, lo cual se confirmo con las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¡Uranus, has cometido traición!

No lo podía negar, sin embargo. ¿Cómo lo supo tan rápido? Miro de reojo a Neptune. Por supuesto ella la delato, muerta de celos. Y no es que hubiera traicionado a la chica de los mares, era cierto que tuvieron una relación más que amistosa, pero ellas nunca se juraron amor eterno.

Y el precio de la traición era la muerte. Pero Neptune había logrado pactar con la reina Serenity un castigo menos severo, eso fue lo que creyó, porque a decir verdad un castigo que traspasaba hasta su siguiente vida, no podía decirse que era menos duro que morir y pagar de una sola vez sus pecados. Pero la cuestión era que la reina Serenity tenía otros planes, donde estaba incluida su hija, necesitaba hacerse de una alianza con la Tierra, nada mejor que un enlace matrimonial, pero Uranus le estorbaba.

-Como has sido una fiel guerrera, te perdonare la vida- alzo el cristal de plata en contra de la chica de los vientos, y con la voz más fría que alguna vez se le escucho, declaro- de ahora en adelante tomarás forma de hombre- eso por supuesto evitaría cualquier romance con el príncipe- además perderás tus poderes y por supuesto la memoria.

Y también perdería algo que ya crecía en su interior, pero ni la misma reina lo supo.

Neptune sonrió, por supuesto ella sería la primera en acercarse al nuevo yo de Uranus. Sin embargo también la Reina Serenity tenía que borrar todo rastro, y por eso Neptune la acompañaría en el castigo. Les quito los poderes a ambas y las mandaría a vivir con la gente común de la Luna.

Desde la habitación oculta, donde la princesa Serenity y Venus espiaban la reunión, fueron testigos de aquel trágico juicio. Ambas temblaron. Y por más que Venus le insistió a la niña salir de ahí, y a pesar de que estaba envuelta en un silencioso llanto, no quiso abandonar el lugar.

Tiempo después, el príncipe Endimyon viajo a la Luna, con el deseo ferviente de buscar a su amada Uranus, pero la primera en recibirlo fue la reina, quien le quito con el cristal de plata, los recuerdos de ese amor. Después, el joven conoció a la princesa. Y ambos se enamoraron.

Pero la Reina Serenity no se imagino que ese romance sería muy breve, y que nunca llegaría a consumarse. Fuerzas oscuras atacaron su reino, devastándolo todo, y quitándole lo que más quería: a su amada hija.

.

.

* * *

Ambos hombres estaban recargados en el deportivo rojo, pero en cuanto dejaron de ver la luz por las ventanas, corrieron hacia la casita. Seiya abrió la puerta. Serena levitaba unos centímetros arriba del suelo, tenuemente iluminada, en su mano derecha tenía el cristal de plata, y en la otra, el broche de transformación de Seiya. Poco a poco fue descendiendo. Cuando toco el suelo, abrió los ojos.

-Esta listo- dijo Serena no muy animada- pero me temo que solo servirá una vez, no es lo que prometí, ¡perdóname!

Se trato de hincar enfrente de Haruka, pero él se lo impidió, no era la causante de su sufrimiento, pero siendo la princesa de la Luna, tenía ese cargo de conciencia. Porque cuando Serena alcanzo un poder superior, pudo romper el poder de su madre, porque también le había borrado la memoria. Y todo salió a la luz.

-No es tu culpa- le dijo Haruka.

-Pero, pero…

Seiya la abrazo.

-Todo estará bien bombom, ahora dejemos que vaya, a su cita con el destino.

Haruka les sonrió, y se llevo al pecho el broche de transformación de Seiya.

.

.

El camino hacia el departamento de Darién le pareció el viaje más largo de toda su vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué le diría al príncipe? Él no la recordaba. Y lo más complicado, ahora Haruka era hombre. Pero por eso llevaba el broche kinmokiano, este le proporcionaría el poder de transformarse en mujer, por lo menos unas horas. ¿Sería tiempo suficiente? ¿Para dos almas separadas por milenios? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Antes de bajar del deportivo, invoco el poder del broche, una luz inundo el interior del auto, cuando bajo, lo hizo como la mujer que era.

Estaba tan nerviosa, la mano no dejo de temblarle cuando toco el timbre. Y su voz apenas fue audible cuando le contesto a Darién desde el interfono que era una vieja conocida. Pero cuando él abrió la puerta, ella ya no estaba. Había huido en su coche, presa del miedo.

¿Por qué darle un pesar más a Darién? Si era tan reciente la ruptura con Serena. Que curiosamente coincidía con el descubrimiento de Haruka. Él no la recordaba, así que no tenia caso remover esas memorias. Y mientras las ráfagas del viento entraban por la ventana del deportivo, a Haruka se le hizo más claro todo. Se había enojado mucho con Serena, según por todo el asunto del futuro y de lo que no pasaría, cuando en realidad estaba furiosa por el dolor provocado al príncipe de la Tierra. Si, esa era la verdad, ahí estuvieron siempre esos sentimientos, muy enterrados, disfrazados de lealtad. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, provocándose un leve sangrado. Aparco en un mirador. No podía seguir adelante.

Bajo, y le dio un portazo, entonces se vio por primera vez en el reflejo del encerado rojo, vestida de Sailor, siendo toda una mujer, se toco el rostro, y sus manos bajaron hasta sus pechos.

-Siempre provocándome sin darte cuenta.

Uranus se giro, ahí parado en la rama de un árbol se encontraba Tuxedo Mask.

-Como…como…

-¿Crees que llegar hasta aquí es más complicado que un viaje a la Luna?

Tuxedo Mask sabía todo, porque no estuvo dolido por la ruptura, a Serena en cierta forma la vio siempre como una amiga, una pequeña hermana a la cual proteger siempre, pero no como mujer, no con esa mirada que era solo para Uranus.

De un salto quedo frente a ella.

-Michiru me conto todo, cuando tú fuiste a que te devolvieran los recuerdos, ella hizo lo mismo, y sin dudarlo quiso reparar el daño, me pareció una locura, era algo que no recordaba, y bueno sumando tu nueva personalidad…- la tomo por los hombros- y tampoco sabía cómo acercarme a ti, estaba desesperado, pensé que siempre si te habías enamorado de Michiru, después de todo ustedes ya vivían juntos- esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza.

Uranus comenzó a llorar, Tuxedo Mask la acuno en su pecho.

-Te amo- susurro el pelinegro.

-Yo también te amo.

Y el chico no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, siempre deseo escucharlo.

Nuevamente los árboles, el pasto, la luna: fueron testigos de su amor.

Cuando despertaron en la mañana, tan solo cubiertos por la capa negra, se percataron de que Uranus volvía a ser "él". Era solo una pequeña y muy grande diferencia. El rubio estaba muy avergonzado. Le dio la espalda a Darién.

-No te ocultes de mí, recuerda que te amo.

Y sin más le dio un beso en los labios.

-Pero, es que, ¡esto no va a funcionar!

-Yo haré que funcione- declaro Darién con total convicción.

La timidez de Darién por supuesto se fue a pasear muy, muy lejos. Y claro que sorprendieron a más de uno. Dos hombres atractivos andando de la mano. A quienes les costó más asimilar el cambio fueron a las Inners, las Outers estaban más que encantadas de ver felices a ese par. Michiru inició un largo viaje, y prometió volver solo si era requerida para una batalla. Y nunca más se le vio.

Darién y Haruka encontraron en Serena y Seiya una pareja amiga. Y se visitaban con mucha frecuencia. Pero muy pronto se hicieron vecinos de ellos, pues a los "novios" les encantaba el bosque, era como su cómplice.

Y una mañana, algo curioso sucedió, pues al lado de Darién no amaneció un "él" sino un "ella".

Primero fue el susto, después la alegría, luego vinieron las preguntas.

Resulto que Serena estuvo jugando con el cristal de plata, tratando de arreglar lo que su madre descompuso, era muy tenaz cuando se trataba de la felicidad de sus amigos, y en cierta formo lo logro, pues Haruka aún siendo hombre se había embarazado, lo que llevo a su total transformación en mujer. Y cuando dio a luz a su angelito de cabellos de ébano y ojos verdes, todos esperaban que regresara a su condición de hombre, pero eso ya no sucedió.

Pero ya para ese momento, ni a ella ni al príncipe de la Tierra les importaba la forma, lo primordial era el alma, a quien le habían entregado todo su amor.

 **Fin.**

.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Ahora si me las vi negras, no solo por la trama sino por lo que mencione arriba, espero haya sido algo más o menos entretenido. que te parecio este crack?

!Gracias por leer!


End file.
